Trick Or Treat
by Nicki Monaz
Summary: As we know, Castiel has little experience with human customs, so Meg decides to take him out on Halloween night. Candy, costumes, scared superheroes, and alcohol! What else is there for them to enjoy? (innuendos and jokes galore. Sorry it's a little late.)


"Why are we doing this?" Castiel asked.

"It's a human thing. Just do what I tell you." Meg answered, messing with the zipper of her red dress.

"If it's a human thing, why am I doing it with you and not the Winchesters?" he pressed.

"Because…" she fooled with his clothes, "…it's a human thing I'm at least partially amused by and you haven't done it before."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Easy: say "Happy Halloween", say "trick or treat" or one of the two, take people's candy, scare some kids, then go to a bar and drink, a lot."

"Is this really necessary?" the angel asked as she fastened the halo to his head, "I am an angel. I don't need to pretend to be one. I don't dress like this either."

"Just humor me, Clarence. It's the way Halloween works; people dress up as something else. In our case, we exaggerate what we really are. Maybe next year we'll be something else. Understand?" Meg put on her horns, fastened on her tail, and picked up her pitchfork.

"These aren't even remotely close to real angel wings." he told her, looking over his shoulder at the shaped plastic covered in fake feathers, "Mine are much larger and more beautiful."

"Yeah, well, don't brag about size when we get to the bar." she joked, even though she knew he didn't understand, "I don't really have plastic horns, a tail, or a pitchfork. But, that's not the point. Just shut up and do what I say. Oh, and leave the trench coat. Generic, fake angels don't wear them."

Castiel looked down at his trench coat in disappointment, letting his gaze linger for a few seconds before setting it down and following Meg out the door.

"Hey, trick or treat, kid. I want your candy." the demon stared down at an eight year old Superman.

The child declined, "No way, lady. It took me all night to get this, and I'm not sharing."

"You asked for it." she blinked and showed him her black demon eyes.

The little Superman screamed and ran, dropping his bag of candy.

"Happy Halloween, short stuff." Meg smirked and picked up the bag, "It sure is for me."

"Why did you scare him like that, Meg?" Castiel questioned, an upset tone to his voice.

"Oh, lighten up, Clarence. He'll get over it, eventually. Maybe by high school." she pulled two candy bars out of the bag and handed one to the angel, "Here. This'll make up for it. Candy's good."

He stared at the candy, "Gabriel likes these."

"You will too." Meg said with slight impatience and annoyance in her tone, "Just put the stupid chocolate in your mouth."

Castiel took a bite of the chocolate bar and lit up like a kid on Christmas, "You're right, Meg. Candy is good. Now, I understand. I want to eat it, even though I don't need to. I have to tell Gabriel."

"You can do that later. We're not done yet, angel boy." she replied amusedly.

"Can I have more?" he implored. _He seriously looked like a puppy._

"Sure, Clarence. As much as you want." Meg smiled.

Several hours and bags of candy later, the angel and demon found their way to a bar.

"Let me do the talking and try not to stare." Meg instructed him as they walked through the door, "Remember personal space. Humans don't like full-body contact with strangers. Most of the time, anyway."

"Dean and I talked about personal space." Castiel commented, disinterested.

"Of course you did, Clarence." she said, "It's a problem for you. Not that I'm so objective."

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Remember what I said about drinking?" the demon replied, "The adult version of Halloween always goes with alcohol."

"Why does everyone expand their consumption during holidays?" the angel followed closely behind her.

"That's just the way it is." Meg turned to the bartender, "Two shots of your special tonight."

The bartender set the shots in front of them, "These are called "Witch's Brew". We also have "Devil's Fire" and "Widow's Tears"."

"Really?" she handed him the money, "That's the best you got?"

"My manager's the one that came up with the names. It's really crappy tequila, bad rum, and cheap scotch." the bartender told her.

"We'll have all of them." the demon slapped more money on the counter.

The bartender gave her a weird look before turning to get the drinks, "Whatever you say, miss."

Two hours passed and everyone around them got more and more drunk, while the angel and demon remained completely unaffected. Meg danced among the other partiers while Castiel sat at the bar, drinking no more. _This was unamusing. _Several women approached him, but wandered off when he showed no interest or said something "weird".

After a while, Castiel overheard Meg talking to two frat boys.

"You should come back to the dorm with us, baby." the first one said, putting his hands on her, "You're hotter than every girl on campus."

"That right, college boy?" she asked, "What makes you think I'd want to?"

"Come on." the second insisted, clutching her arm, "I love older women. They're more experienced."

"Why? Need someone to teach you?" Meg taunted.

"Oh, burn! She got you, man." the first laughed.

Meg removed his hands from her, "Not interested, momma's boy. Not in you either, D-average."

They were persistent.

"Don't be like that, girl." the first grabbed her rear.

Then, someone yanked his hand away.

"You got a problem?" he got in the angel's face.

"The woman told you to stop. I suggest you do so." Castiel told him in a harsh voice.

"It's none of your business, man." he turned away and back to Meg, "No one said you own her anyway."

Castiel grabbed his shoulder, "Do not test me, boy."

"Hey, keep your hands off of me!" he threw a punch at the angel, who avoided it with no sign of movement.

The first frat boy came at him again and Castiel punched him in the face, hard, making him fall. His friend ran at Castiel and he grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and pushed him down next to his friend.

The angel stared at them menacingly, "Leave, now."

They got up and ran out the door. The whole "fight" had started and ended in just fifteen seconds.

"What the h*** was that for?" Meg questioned, slightly irritated.

"The things they said were very inappropriate." Castiel answered.

"I can handle two drunken frat boys myself." she told him, "It'd be too easy with one hand."

"They were touching you." he stated, "I didn't like it."

"Wow, Clarence." Meg smirked at him, "I didn't know you had a possessive side for anyone but Dean."

"You're not a possession, Meg." Castiel answered, staring intensely in his usual way.

"G**, Castiel. That's why everyone thinks you're creepy." she replied mockingly, breaking his gaze, "Normal people don't look at people like that."

"I thought you said I wasn't normal." he commented.

"Alright, angel boy." the demon headed out the door, "Let's get out of here."

The angel followed. When they reached the outside, he turned to the side and kissed her.

"I want more candy." Castiel announced as he turned back and continued walking before she could react.

Meg, for the first time that night, followed him. _She wanted candy too._


End file.
